Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds go to a sprinkler party at Nazz's house. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are attempting to bring down a beehive. Only to be chased by the angered bees. That matter is soon put to rest as the guys concentrate more on the insanely hot weather. After so many attempts to try to cool off, they give up and pass out under the hot sun. Kevin rides by on his bike and sees them laying down in the sandbox, only to dis them and inform them about Nazz's sprinkler party, which he claims the Eds are uninvited to. They decide to go anyway, as Eddy finds this a perfect way to socialize. He then insists they all wear three ultra tight swimsuits from his brother (they are speedos). When they show up at the party, Kevin instigates a fight with Eddy, but good-looking Nazz walks by and takes their minds off it. When Eddy suggests they mingle with a couple of the kids, Ed and Edd share some rather disturbing stories about what programs they saw one time, frightening the kids off. When it's time to dance, every gets their groove on. But when the Eds hit the dance floor, the kids all sit down for lunch. The Eds try to impress them by performing a trick. But no one pays attention, And it's a good thing too because their bathing suits pop and fly off everywhere! Everyone else soon goes back to dancing, without noticing that the Eds are nude from the waist down. They run quickly into the pool where they are forced to remain for the rest of the day, which means they miss out on eating cake, sitting around a fire, and sleeping over. When everyone is inside sleeping, the cold and water-absorbed Eds sneak out, only to hit another beehive and get chased by bees on the way home. Quotes *'Eddy': Eds are spying on a bee hive "OK, boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, yeah. Now for the secret of schmoozing, the rapture of rap, the snap, crackle, pop of cool. Hire a secretary, boys. Now this-" & Edd are peeking "No Peeking. This will be a day you'll never forget." a box with swimsuits in it "Pinch yourself, boys. Swimsuits of the Gods. Well, OK they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins." Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." ---- *'Sarah': "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" sprinkles the water in Sarah's face "Ooh, You!" Jimmy: are getting ready to eat at the table "What is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite in my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche," it closer to Rolf "Mmmmm, Yummy!" Rolf: "It's the food of the ....." babbles with his mouth using his finger "THE PARTY IS CURSED!!!!!" starts crying Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche." ---- *''Eds are hiding in the pool after their swimsuits snap off'' Eddy: "Quick! Act natural." Eds splash in the pool, then Sarah and Jimmy arrive Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool! It's our turn!" Eddy: "No it isn't!" Sarah: "Yes it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "ED! GET OUT!!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" at Sarah and Jimmy "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Jimmy: "Come on, Sarah. Let's leave these guys alone." Edd: "Well, that was close." Nazz: then comes over "Hi there. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: *laughter* "You're funny." walks away Ed: "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy pointing to one of Ed's nipples: "It's right here!" Edd to the cake: "Look..." large cake is taken over to the table, and Ed attempts to go over and get some Eddy: dragging Ed back into the pool "Get down! Are you nuts?!" ---- *'Eddy': outraged "Argh! My pencil chest hairs!" ---- *'Eddy': gasping "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O ...pleeeaaase?" Ed: popping in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" ---- *'Eddy': the party "Wow! Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" Eddy: "Hang on, Mr. Happy!" Ed's swimsuit as Ed was trying to climb the fence ---- *'Ed': about a zombie movie "But it was too late! His head exploded!" Trivia/Goofs 220px|right *In one scene, before Ed and Edd started talking about a movie they saw, their outlines don't move. *There is a glitch in the scene where Eddy jumps from the ladder and get caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, you can see one moment Edd's shirt is on, then the next moment it is off, then the next moment it is back on again. Play the video on the right to see it. The glitch happens in the middle of the video. * In the scene where Eddy is walking over to open the drawer containing the swimsuits, Ed is seen on Eddy's bed, reading a centerfold. *The bathing suits snapping off was based on when it really happened to the shows creator, Danny Antonucci. *When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins.", his three hairs disappear. *The number of pencil chest hairs Eddy has on his chest changes throughout scenes. *After Eddy makes his entire sprinkle leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere, though it is shown right below him as well. *Look Hard: Double-D is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away when he's supposed to be naked from the waist down. *Ed wore his shoes with his trunks to the party. When their trunks fly off, Ed isn't wearing his shoes. But when they run to the pool they're back on! *Rolf and Jimmy bring delicious cuisines to the party. Rolf bring stuffed pig's head, and Jimmy brings a quiche. Yet Rolf is disgusted by Jimmy's food that he runs away screaming "The party is cursed!!" But he still appears to be at the party. *Eddy mentions that "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie "The Man with the Golden Gun" where the villain is an assassin with three nipples. *When Eddy jumps of the ladder he yells "Wahoo!" but his mouth didn't open. Watch the video again to see. *The swimsuits the Eds wear are speedos. *Kevin said it was just a sprinkler party, but the kids did a marshmallow roast and a sleepover. Maybe he lied. *The Bee-Hive B-Gone outfits make another appearance in "To Sir with Ed", only the words Bee-Hive on the back have been crossed out and now read "Ed's Snake B Gone". *At the end of the scene in Eddy's room, Eddy wore sunglasses, but in the next scene, it is gone. *When Eddy swishes right over Jimmy's head, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. *Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. *Rolf's accent is much stronger in this episode. *This episode is home to Rolf's first real quote, "Stuffed pig's head, a favorite in my country!". *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy", one of Ed's famous catchphrases. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': Stuffed pigs head being a favorite at a party, quiche being a cursed food. Video Video:Ed's Se 1 Ep 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1